


Observation

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ghost AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Ghosts, Haunting, Human, One-Sided Attraction, Stalking, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed is quite enraptured with his room's new occupant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

Bloodshed didn’t think much of the paranormal investigators that had set up shop in the castle. At least not at first. Though, truthfully, he still didn’t really care about any of the women who had come to stay there.

With the exception of the woman named Thornstriker, who was currently occupying his old room.

He had no idea why he was so fascinated with her, but… He just couldn’t stop himself from following her around. Just to see what she was doing. He never invaded her privacy, oh Primus, no. He just… watched her. Watched her eat. Watched her talk to her friends. Watched her head into the library and read some of the books that were lying around.

Which was what he was doing now.

She was sitting in a chair with a book in hand. He made sure he stayed his distance as he looked over her. Primus, she was so… angelic. Pretty. Pure. He couldn’t really describe it. He wanted to talk to her, but at the same time, he just wanted to remain invisible as he was and watch her from afar.

He felt childish, but he just couldn’t bring himself to talk to her. No matter what, the words just wouldn’t come out. Maybe he was afraid he would scare her. He didn’t want her to fear him… He wouldn’t hurt her.

So unable to bring himself to anything but watch, Bloodshed remained silent as Thornstriker smiled while engrossed in her book.


End file.
